Elegía en el ocaso
by crepusculodeverano
Summary: Una situación de emergencia es prueba de que los elfos también pueden estar al borde de la muerte. Aragorn y Legolas friendship.
1. La saeta del infortunio

**Elegía en el ocaso.**

Capítulo primero: _un destino marcado por la saeta del infortunio._

* * *

><p>Al mirar hacia el cielo solo se distinguía una red de hojas oscuras que coronaban el bosque. Los delicados brazos de los árboles se entretejían, dando a conocer pequeños retazos del lienzo magenta del amanecer. Allá afuera el sol era solo tibio, como correspondía a esos días del umbral del otoño, un cielo sin mancha alguna esperaba a anunciarse.<p>

Fue así como una mirada penetrante de un azul grisáceo contemplaba el nacimiento del día. Su cabello oscuro, que como la noche era largo y fino, se mecía con la brisa que respiraban los árboles. Su rostro terso y juvenil ocultaba la sabiduría obtenida luego de presenciar todos los aquellos árboles que mudaron sus hojas frente a sus ojos, acentuando su vibrante energía con el brillo que se mostraba en ellos, como dos estrellas en un día de lluvia. Descansando sobre una de las ramas de un fuerte árbol, sus piernas jugueteaban con el aire, dotándolo así de inocencia y alegría, tal como eran todos los buenos elfos, espíritus libres de Arda.

El río de sus pensamientos lo llevó a imaginar el rostro de su buen amigo, el montaraz de Imladris. Se habían conocido cuando el joven heredero había asistido al pueblo élfico del Bosque Negro para destruir las amenazas de Enemigo. Se río de aquella imagen: un vagabundo silencioso de mirada torva que escondía un valor digno del rey de Gondor, yendo de aquí a allá a realizar hazañas. "extraños humanos" –pensó. Se abrazó las piernas y contempló el cielo nuevamente, deleitándose con el canto de los oscuros pájaros del bosque, escuchando el murmullo de los árboles y que noticias traían desde no muy lejos…

* * *

><p>Con pasos seguros una figura alta, envuelta en raídas ropas de viaje, se hacía pasó entre la vegetación. Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, se adentraba en la espesa negrura del bosque. La tibieza del día había quedado atrás y sus pies lo llevaban cada vez más cerca de su destino. El equipaje era liviano y su montura era conducida mediante los estribos, ya que las bajas ramas de los árboles dificultaban su tarea de jinete. La angustia que lo había llevado hasta las puertas del reino de Thranduil, se había disipado al notar todo en calma. Su memoria volvió a recordarle la sonrisa de su excelso amigo entre los elfos y casi pudo escuchar la armoniosa risa con la que le daría la bienvenida… luego de que él planeara alguna astuta tetra con la cual hacerse presente de sorpresa…<p>

El cielo estaba a punto de teñirse de azul radiante, indicio de que el mediodía estaba cerca. Aragorn divisó entonces, a lo lejos, el motivo de sus previos pensamientos. "allí está ese elfo perezoso, dejando su espalda a descubierto a los enemigos en tiempos negros" –pensó. Disminuyó a propósito el sonido de sus pisadas, una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en sus labios.

Legolas Hojaverde sintió la sustancia pegajosa del fruto de los árboles y la manera en que esta se resbalaba por su cara. Despertó de su tranquilo sueño y el aturdimiento no le permitió exaltarse. Intentó distinguir la dirección de la que había provenido el peligroso misil y le pareció escuchar una hoja resquebrajarse bajo el peso de unos conocidos pasos. "mala forma de burlar a un elfo, olvidarse de su fino sentido de la audición" –pensó divertido.

Aragorn aguantó a duras penas la tentación de reírse de la cómica fruta reventada en la cara de su viejo amigo y observaba como este intentaba quitársela. Cerró los ojos para omitir una carcajada, pero cuando volvió a fijarlos en la rama Legolas ya no estaba allí. Un segundo más tarde sintió como una fuerza liviana y fuerte a la vez lo tiraba al suelo, una sensación líquida se resbalaba por su rostro. La armoniosa risa, como música para los oídos de la gente mortal, no tardó en hacerse presente.

-Te olvidaste de todo lo aprendido luego de vivir con elfos, "curtido montaraz". –dijo Legolas entre risas sin preocuparse de levantarse de su posición sobre Aragorn. Triunfante había caído sobre su amigo, demostrándole que no podía burlarlo.

-Muy gracioso. –Aragorn se limpiaba la cara de los restos de la fruta que fue a terminar de forma trágica desparramada en su rostro- se supone que el de la sorpresa sería yo.

-Lamento haber destruido tus planes… -dijo Legolas poniendo una expresión muy seria. Sus hermosas facciones por las cuales no pasaban los años dedicaron a Aragorn un indicio del regocijo que sentía al ver allí al que era su mejor amigo entre elfos y hombres. Aragorn olvidó entonces su venganza y se dejó ayudar por el elfo para volver a ponerse de pie y al segundo después rodear con sus brazos a Legolas. Este respondió el abrazo que lo estaba dejando sin respiración, dándole la bienvenida al montaraz.

-Te extrañé, amigo mío-dijo Aragorn luego de aflojar el abrazo y asegurar sus manos sobre los hombros del elfo.

-Estel, siento lo mismo, _mellon-nin_. Bienvenido seas a mi hogar. –respondió Legolas profundamente conmovido.

Sin más se dedicaron una sonrisa que resumía la alegría que sentían en ese momento.

* * *

><p>-…y así fue como Elrohir vertió la poción sobre el cabello de Glorfindel, hubieses visto su expresión- los rasgos duros, pero a la vez hermosos de Aragorn se fruncían a causa de la risa que escondía al contar su historia a Legolas.<p>

-Me imagino la furia que tus hermanos temieron luego de que Glorfindel despertó!

-Lo peor fue que también estuve incluido en el listado de venganza, solo a causa de las travesuras de mis hermanos…-siguió narrando Aragorn- diez semanas de ayuda en el terreno de práctica de arquería, haciendo flechas, puliendo arcos…

-Pero me imagino que habrás aprendido mucho de tu experiencia- respondió Legolas intentando amenizar el terrible recuerdo de su amigo.

-Sí, hubiese aprendido bastante más si hubiese podido participar en alguna cacería, pero me dejaron allí, haciendo el trabajo desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer…-Aragorn parecía profundamente consternado al rememorar el incidente.

Legolas siguió riendo de buena gana. Aragorn, a pesar de su visible descontento, disfrutaba de alegrar el rostro de su amigo. Un elfo riendo era maravilloso a los ojos humanos, más si era la risa de su mejor amigo, el príncipe del Bosque Negro. Luego de caminar alrededor de media hora, Legolas y Aragorn llegaron al castillo oculto entre los bosques, reino de Thranduil. Los elfos dieron la bienvenida a Aragorn, llamándolo por su nombre elfito. El heredero de Gondor era amado por el pueblo de los elfos debido a la constante ayuda que había prestado y también por ser un lazo que unía al Bosque Negro con el valle de Rivendel.

* * *

><p>Una larga mesa de madera noble se encontraba decorada de exquisitos platillos. El mejor vino era servido por los hábiles elfos del castillo. Coronando la mesa se encontraba el padre de Legolas, un elfo de cabellos dorados y largos, diferente al de los elfos silvanos habitantes del Bosque Negro, cuyos cabellos eran mayoritariamente oscuros. La suave piel era de color marfil, la misma que había heredado su hijo. La majestad de su presencia no se debía a sus ropajes reales, ni a la corona de flores que adornaba sus cabellos, sino a la serenidad de su mirada y la antigüedad que se reflejaba en esta.<p>

Legolas y Aragorn siguieron charlando en compañía de Thranduil. Se había preparado una comida especial para dar la bienvenida al montaraz. Aragorn mantenía informado al rey de los elfos de los últimos acontecimientos que habían ocurrido allá afuera, en el mundo de la Tierra Media. Legolas escuchaba con avidez especialmente el punto en el que Aragorn comenzó a hablar de la razón de su viaje.

-El Enemigo extiende sus hordas en los bordes del bosque últimamente. Si bien la gente de Imladris ha exterminado dos campamentos de orcos, aún hay algunos que mantienen su vigilancia. He viajado hasta aquí y he visto más orcos, aún no se habían adentrado en el bosque, pero me perturba el hecho de que estén tan cerca de su reino- dijo Estel. Aragorn no especificó que su angustia recaía principalmente en el estado de Legolas. –no comprendemos el fin de que estos orcos se extiendan por los límites del Bosque Negro, sin haber atacado ya. Tememos que estén esperando reunir cierto número más de guerreros para producir caos. Thranduil asintió levemente con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Estel y se sumió en graves conclusiones.

Legolas demostraba angustia en sus hermosos rasgos. Las finas cejas se fruncían en pensamientos negativos sobre la razón de estos acontecimientos.

-Amigo mío, lamento no entregar más certezas sobre estos problemas- dijo Aragorn extendiendo una mano y depositándola con firmeza en el hombro de Legolas.

-Hemos salido en las rituales excursiones, Estel, pero no nos habíamos percatado de la desagradable presencia de aquellas criaturas. Yo mismo he dirigido estas excursiones como es mi deber, lamento aceptar que ha sido culpa mía la que ha imposibilitado que estas excursiones traigan noticias que todos deberíamos conocer. Mi negligencia te ha obligado a venir hasta aquí a darnos aviso. Si no fuese por ti Estel…

-Legolas, no es posible que alguna vez no te culpes por situaciones que te exceden. En Imladris conocimos este hecho solo por accidente, cuando un grupo de elfos volvió de una cacería con bajas. Ahora lo que importa es evitar que el problema se extienda si estos orcos reciben refuerzos y dar el primer paso.

Thranduil interrumpió sus cavilaciones para establecer un plan de acción.

-Hijo mío, nuestra labor actual es la de conformar grupos de cacería para estos orcos. Mañana a media tarde estos preparativos tendrían que encontrarse en condiciones aptas.

-Sí, padre, yo mismo lideraré un grupo de cacería. –ante esta idea Thranduil se mostró consternado por algunos segundos, pero continuó con sus instrucciones.

-Estel, puedes descansar en nuestra tierra durante la tarde, tu viaje ha sido largo. Agradezco tu ayuda y tu compromiso con nuestra gente.

-Majestad, también ayudaré a Legolas, no hay tiempo para descansar. Podré asistir en cuanto a la estrategia y a la preparación de los hombres. He combatido contra estos orcos antes como lo he demostrado. –dijo Aragorn con palabras orgullosas. Su seguridad le ayudaría a estar al lado de su amigo, a quien no dejaría solo frente a este problema.

-Te agradezco nuevamente, Estel, amigo de los elfos. Demuestras una vez más que tu amistad es digna de mi hijo. –dijo Thranduil con una sonrisa apenas visible ante el riesgo de la circunstancia.- Legolas, por favor, que esta empresa no termine en desgracia. Cuida a tu gente y a ti mismo. No quisiera sufrir la angustia de la última vez…

Aragorn recordó con amargura el final de la última aventura en la que se embarcó con su amigo y cómo el estar con vida actualmente era un milagro. Recordó con tristeza además cómo la sangre se extendía por las ropas de Hojaverde, luego de haberlo protegido contra todos los males hasta llegar a su padre en Rivendel. Disolvió estos pensamientos negativos y fijó sus ojos en Legolas, quién irradiaba preocupación por su hogar, los árboles y los animales que sentían perturbados por las fuerzas del Enemigo. Al darse cuenta de que Estel lo miraba con preocupación, Legolas despidió estos pensamientos tendiéndole una sonrisa a Aragorn. En la tarde les aguardaba un arduo trabajo.

* * *

><p>Se abría paso la noche y en el castillo del Bosque Negro había conmoción por los preparativos. Se escuchaba la potente voz de Aragorn que inundaba de energías los corazones de los elfos y la clara voz del príncipe, capitán de su gente. Una vez que los últimos preparativos del día estuvieron realizados la calma volvió de a poco dejando solo un ánimo de expectación entre la gente del bosque. Aragorn visualizó a Legolas cuando todo estuvo listo, era momento de retirarse a las recámaras para un descanso antes del día en que tendrían que partir. El príncipe se mostraba impaciente y agotado de algún modo, pero cuando vio a su viejo amigo todos estos males parecieron dejar su rostro. Aragorn por su parte mostraba notorias ojeras bajo sus grises ojos y su cabello castaño oscuro se encontraba más alborotado que de costumbre.<p>

-Estel, me parece que es momento de que tengas un merecido descanso. Además, tu apariencia es indigna del heredero de Gondor. -le dijo ocultando el hecho de que él también necesitaba unas horas de sueño.

-Me parece que tú también lo necesitas, amigo mío. –Aragorn conocía de tal forma a Legolas que este no podía ocultarle nada a sus ojos.

-Creo que tienes razón. Mañana será un día difícil y esperemos que sea también un día de victoria. –dijo Legolas. Ambos amigos recorrieron los corredores del castillo hasta llegar a sus habitaciones. Aragorn se despidió de Legolas antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto y notó nuevamente la intranquilidad del príncipe.

* * *

><p>Legolas Hojaverde apoyaba sus finas manos en la baranda de la terraza que lo conectaba con el aire libre. Ciertamente el castillo estaba construido en las profundidades de la tierra, pero por necesidad, Legolas había pedido un cuarto que lo mantuviera cerca de la vida exterior. Su negro cabello se agitaba de vez en cuando por el fresco aliento de la noche y su hermoso rostro se perdía en pensamientos que ciertamente se encontraban lejos de allí.<p>

-No deberías estar guardando tu energía para el día que mañana nos toca enfrentar, amigo mío? –la amable voz de Aragorn lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Volteó y encontró al montaraz en la puerta de la terraza. Legolas sonrío amablemente, sus pensamientos no le permitían explicarse con facilidad. Aragorn empatizó con su amigo. Comprendía que no estaba asustado por la posibilidad de la derrota, sino por las fuerzas oscuras que atentaban contra la paz del bosque, que había enfrentado ya muchas batallas. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a la lucha y su personalidad era valiente, fuerte y repleta de coraje, el corazón de Legolas era también frágil cuando se trataba del daño causado a la naturaleza, como todos los elfos.

-Temo que esta no será la última de nuestras aventuras, Estel. El Enemigo recién comienza a extender sus redes. Preveo, amigo mío, que más tarde, cuando hayan pasado algunos años, la fuerza del norte será más violenta y veremos el fruto de sus maquinaciones.

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas y alto como era rodeó con un brazo los hombros de su amigo, al que le faltaba algo de estatura para alcanzarlo. El abrazo reasegurador los mantuvo tranquilos contemplando la noche.

-Espero, mi buen Legolas que el tiempo nos mantenga unidos cuando los tiempos sean más difíciles.

-Te seguiré hasta el fin, Estel, cuando el trono de Gondor sea reclamado, el Bosque Negro estará allí tendiéndote la mano. –le prometió Legolas con una cálida sonrisa.

-No tengo dudas sobre ello, pero tendremos que concentrarnos en asuntos más urgentes ahora, amigo mío, mañana es el turno de salvar tu patria.

-Así es –dijo el elfo- Estel? –agregó luego de unos segundos.

Aragorn bajó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con la de su amigo. Aunque Legolas estaba haciendo una cara de indignación, Aragorn sabía que lo que vendría a continuación sería una broma.

-Qué clase de magia es esta? –Siguió Legolas- me pregunto cuándo dejarás de crecer, Estel, tu altura actual debe ser obra de Lord Elrond.

-Lo siento, Legolas –respondió Aragorn entre risas- debe haber algo en lo que te supere siendo mortal.

Legolas dejó el ánimo de risas por un momento, con serenidad y seriedad le dijo a Aragorn:

-Ya eres mucho más superior a lo que muchos elfos y grandes señores son, Estel, estoy seguro de que serás un gran gobernador.

Aragorn solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sonreír, conmovido por las palabras de su valioso amigo. Así siguieron por unos minutos disfrutando de aquel tranquilo momento antes de la batalla.

* * *

><p>El montaraz de Imladris abrió los ojos. El descanso había sido completo y se puso en pie para comenzar el día. Los elfos habían dejado nuevas vestimentas y una elegante armadura élfica para su uso. Aragorn procedió a vestirse y a ubicar su espada en el cinto. Al salir de su habitación se dirigió a la sala del rey como estaba tácitamente acordado. Allí vio a Legolas y con un sencillo atuendo de viaje. El elfo nunca utilizaba mayores ropajes que le proporcionaran peso, ya que su agilidad innata le permitía ser un fiero guerrero en el campo de batalla. Así también su condición de elfo le brindaba habilidades sobrehumanas que le permitían una perfecta defensa y ataque. Aragorn saludó a su amigo y realizó una reverencia frente al rey.<p>

Luego de las formalidades que darían apertura a la batalla Thranduil dedicó unas últimas palabras a los que dirigirían la cacería:

-Qué Iluvatar ilumine tu sendero, amigo de los elfos. Una vez más tu nombre élfico no es en vano. –Aragorn asintió a estas palabras y las atesoró profundamente.

-Y a ti, mi hijo, que la gracia sea contigo. Qué tu valentía no resulte nuevamente en un acontecimiento desastroso. Llega a este, tu hogar, sano y salvo. –Thranduil emitió estas palabras sintiendo cada una de ellas. Legolas asintió y comprendió la seriedad de estas.

La cacería daba comienzo.

* * *

><p>El grupo de elfos liderados por Aragorn y el príncipe avanzaban a paso seguro por entre los árboles. Sus pisadas eran casi imperceptibles, como era la manera de los elfos, avanzaban como un susurro llevado por la brisa. Algunos guerreros elfos llevaban caballos que seguían el camino sin prestar resistencia, como caballos entrenados por elfos. Legolas charlaba con Aragorn para amenizar la tensión que existía en el grupo, se encontraban recordando viejas aventuras y planeando algunos viajes para el futuro. Legolas se encontraba hablando de los deseos que tenía de visitar las tierras septentrionales, conocer la comarca, el Bosque Viejo…<p>

-Oh, no, ni lo sueñes. El Bosque Viejo me parece de todo menos una buena idea, amigo mío- le dijo Aragorn divertido.-tu espíritu temerario nos hará perecer algún día.

-Pero, Estel, dicen que un espíritu antiguo reside en ese bosque. No podría abandonar esta tierra sin saber de qué se tratan esas historias que se cantan.

-Tu curiosidad es anormal para un elfo que ha alcanzado "algo" de madurez, Legolas. Setecientos años parece tiempo para que te comportes como un adulto-volvió a reír Aragorn.

-No me parece justo lo que estás diciendo, Estel, no fui yo el que participó de la coloración del cabello de Glorfindel. –dijo Legolas actuando como si estuviese enfadado.

-Fue un malentendido, mi buen amigo, y un castigo proporcionado de manera injusta.

-Te mereces ese y muchos castigos más, Aragorn –siguió riendo Legolas.

* * *

><p>La compañía alcanzó un claro en el bosque, bastante amplio. De pronto los árboles trajeron un sonido pesado y los elfos se detuvieron silenciosamente. Legolas miró a Aragorn de entrecerrando los ojos y comunicándole lo precavidos que deberían ser. Algunos elfos murmuraron: "<em>Yrch<em>!"

-Shh! –Legolas caminó por entre los elfos estableciendo orden. Aragorn se había inclinado en el piso y había apegado su oído a la tierra, escuchando los sonidos provenientes de la distancia. Legolas esperaba expectante la información que le brindaría su amigo.

-El enemigo avanza hacia nosotros, por las pisadas masivas anticipo una batalla difícil. –le comunicó Aragorn a Legolas.

-Preparados, compañeros –señaló Legolas a los elfos bajo su cargo.-nos dividiremos en cuatro grupos, dos de ellos se adelantarán y atacarán de forma sorpresiva, uno de ellos se quedará aquí como refuerzo y el último se adelantará a los orcos que avanzan. Lellien, estarás a cargo del primer grupo, adelántate –dijo el príncipe señalando a uno de estos elfos mientras que el aludido se ponía en marcha y su grupo comenzaba a ascender a los árboles- Oresk, tú estarás a cargo del segundo grupo- el aludido asintió y comenzó a cumplir la orden del mismo modo que el primero, pero por el camino opuesto.

-Estel, tú te quedarás aquí, con el grupo de retaguardia, amigo mío. –dijo Legolas.

-No lo sueñes, orejas-puntiagudas, iré contigo. –dijo Aragorn sin dar cabida a objeciones. Pero su amigo se reconocía por su testarudez.

-Si no existe un buen capitán en el grupo de refuerzo entonces este grupo no sabrá cómo actuar. –sentenció Legolas.

Aragorn entrecerró los ojos y miró fríamente a su amigo. No le gustaba la idea de separarse de él, sabiendo lo temerario e imprudente que podía ser. Legolas se puso en marcha caminando furtivamente y tensando su arco entre las manos. Aragorn lo vio disiparse entre las ramas con el corazón encogido, su mano se ubicó sobre la empuñadura de la espada y dio breves órdenes a los elfos bajo su cargo.

Legolas divisó la primera sombra del enemigo, atacada por los grupos que caerían de sorpresa. Su arco cantó entonces y una flecha silbó en el aire dando comienzo al ataque. Las flechas de los elfos iban directamente a la frente de los orcos, pero muchos de estos lograban adelantarse cuando sus compañeros caían enfrente de ellos. Eran numerosos, pero Legolas confiaba en la victoria.

La batalla provocó que los elfos y orcos abarcaran mayor terreno y poco a poco se fueron distanciando. Legolas había abatido a diez orcos gracias a su arco, pero la distancia que guardaba con el enemigo se acortaba y el arco fue despachado. Con un ágil movimiento extrajo dos puñales de plata y comenzó a luchar hábilmente entre los orcos. Fue entonces cuando un nuevo grupo de orcos apareció de entre los árboles, el paroxismo de la batalla no había permitido a los elfos el percatarse mediante su sentido fino del oído de esta nueva amenaza. A la llegada del enemigo comenzaron las primeras bajas del grupo de cacería de los elfos. Los ojos de Legolas centellearon de rabia y se fijaron en su enemigo.

* * *

><p>Aragorn escuchó los gritos de los elfos que habían perecido y con un grito para señalar a sus compañeros se lanzó a la batalla. Su corazón latía con fuerza y en su mente solo se encontraba la idea de cerciorarse de que Legolas estuviese bien y que dentro de los gritos no estuviese el del príncipe. Aragorn llegó al lugar de la batalla y se sorprendió al ver el número de enemigos, su mirada se fijó en Legolas, quien estaba luchando con tres orcos al mismo tiempo, manteniéndolos a distancia. Aragorn movía su espada que relucía con los movimientos de su muñeca, llevándose tres vidas de orcos con esta. Se acercaba a grandes trancos a Legolas, cuando uno de sus movimientos fue errado y un orco le golpeó la cabeza con el borde de su escudo. Aragorn sintió un dolor blanco y se llevó la mano a la frente. Percatándose de esto Legolas desvió la mirada –Estel!- gritó-pero uno de los orcos aprovechó este necio movimiento y hundió su machete en el hombro izquierdo de Legolas. Este sintió el agudo dolor de su fino hombro quebrándose bajo el peso, pero su coraje le permitió realizar un movimiento rápido y deslizándose bajo el arma le cortó la garganta limpiamente al orco.<p>

No se dio el tiempo de cubrir su herida con la mano ni quejarse del dolor, su objetivo era alcanzar a Aragorn antes de que le ocurriera algo que sentiría el resto de su inmortal vida, pero al olvidar que habían dos orcos más a su alrededor no vio venir la espada que se movió rápidamente frente a él. Legolas sintió el arma deslizándose sobre abdomen y luego pecho y sus rodillas se doblaron bajo la agonía del dolor.

Aragorn recibió un nuevo golpe en el estómago del orco que lo dejó imposibilitado por unos segundos, pero esforzándose por recobrar la vista divisó a Legolas… y lo que vio lo inundó de un fiero coraje y de una ciega ira. Se puso de pie en un segundo y deslizó su espada por el estómago del orco, casi partiéndolo en dos y corrió: corrió desesperado.

-No, no, no! Legolas no! –gritaba su garganta que ardía de furia y dolor.

Antes de que Legolas pudiese ponerse de pie el último orco, entre risas golpeó con el machete la pierna derecha del elfo lo cual lo envió nuevamente al suelo. Legolas tosía sangre dando la apariencia de una criatura miserable ante las puertas de la muerte. El último golpe le sería brindado por el machete del orco en la cabeza, este, riéndose con un sonido retorcido levantó el arma para darle impulso… pero su brazo había desaparecido.

Legolas intentaba focalizar sus ojos en el mundo real, pero su vista comenzaba a nublarse en los extremos. Comenzó a sudar y su respiración se tornó dificultosa, sus brazos tiritaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo al intentar ponerse de pie y volver a la batalla cuando vio que el brazo del orco caía al suelo, teñido de su propia sangre que se esparcía, sujetando aún el machete.

A continuación, Aragorn deslizó la espada por la cara del orco y con otro movimiento certero y ágil torció una estocada en el vientre del otro enemigo. Fugazmente sacó la espada teñida de sangre negra y esta se soltó de sus manos cuando la corriente de ira pasó. En un segundo se inclinó al lado de su amigo que acababa de desplomarse nuevamente en el suelo y puso con una suave desesperación sus manos alrededor de su delicado rostro:

-Legolas, Ay, amigo mío, la desgracia ha caído sobre quién menos la merece! –dijo desesperadamente.

-E…s…tel…

-Shh, no hables, te sacaré de aquí, concéntrate en no perder la conciencia-le suplicó.

Legolas pareció no escuchar estas palabras mientras que sus ojos rodaban y sus párpados se cerraban.

-No! No! Quédate conmigo, Legolas, no pierdas la conciencia! –le rogó Aragorn sacudiendo de forma cuidadosa a su amigo. Legolas abrió los párpados que le pesaban, la batalla parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta y el rostro de Aragorn se oscurecía, su voz se alejaba y alejaba hasta resultar un eco quebrado.

-No por favor, Oh, Elbereth, permite que no sea demasiado tarde! –y con esas palabras Aragorn tomó con fuerza, pero delicadeza al mismo tiempo, entre sus brazos a Legolas, quien, sin fuerza alguna, cayó casi inconciente en sus brazos. Aragorn al ver que la cabeza de Legolas estaba caída con el peso de la gravedad, los ojos nublados y delirantes, supo que le quedaba poco tiempo para actuar.

Las manos de Aragorn temblaban y sus ojos se perdían entre la agonía y el horror.

La batalla estaba dando paso a su final, los elfos triunfaban sobre los numerosos orcos. El suelo, antes verde del bosque, se transformaba en un pantano de sangre y muerte, recordando el horror de la batalla.

Aragorn corría con Legolas entre sus brazos hacia un lugar apartado en que pudiese atender las heridas de su amigo, que necesitaban con urgencia ser tratadas para detener la hemorragia. La túnica de Legolas se humedecía de un intenso rojo plateado. Aragorn vio esto con pánico y aceleró sus pasos.

-Resiste, amigo mío, resiste por favor!

* * *

><p>Por fin encontró un lugar fuera de la batalla en que estuviese a resguardo. Suavemente depositó a Legolas en el suelo. Su rostro estaba notoriamente pálido y sus labios entreabiertos. No emitió ningún sonido en ningún momento, demostrando lo débil que estaba. Aragorn no esperó ningún momento más y abrió la túnica para revisar la herida más severa: un horrible surco se extendía desde la cadena hasta el hombro derecho. Aragorn emitió un grito mudo y sus ojos se nublaron de agua, por un segundo sintió la desesperación y la desesperanza y cómo estos sentimientos lo inmovilizaban, pero no se permitió más demoras.<p>

De su bolsillo extrajo algunas hierbas que su instinto de sanador le obligaban a llevar para momentos como aquel. Cuidadosamente puso algunas sobre la herida para disminuir la hemorragia y el dolor de su amigo y cubrió entonces la herida con las vendas. Revisó luego la herida del hombro izquierdo y se percató de que estaba roto. La blanca piel de Legolas comenzaba a mostrar signos de hemorragia interna, al volverse morada, pero supo que esta no representaba un riesgo tan vital como la herida que se extendía por el vientre. Revisó la pierna derecha que sangraba y se dio cuenta de que tenía la rodilla quebrada y parte del muslo. La cabeza de su amigo tenía una herida no muy grave por la caída en el suelo, un hilo de sangre rodaba por su rostro. Se permitió un suspiro desesperado y vendó rápidamente la cabeza y la pierna.

Legolas comenzó a mostrar signos de lucidez y abrió lentamente los ojos. Aragorn se sobresaltó de alegría y angustia al mismo tiempo viendo que su amigo había recobrado el sentido.

-Est..el… cóm..o… tu… herida… -su voz quebrada permitió que solo aquellas palabras brotaran de sus labios.

Aragorn sintió cómo su corazón se compungía al presenciar cómo su amigo ponía enfrente de su salud a los demás. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no se permitió derrochar para no incomodar a Legolas.

-Yo debería preguntarte cómo estas, amigo mío…-su voz se quebró inevitablemente- es porque te preocupaste de mí que perdiste la concentración en la batalla… y mira lo que sucedió… -Aragorn fue incapaz de seguir y tomó suavemente la larga y delgada mano de su amigo, teñida de sangre y la acarició.

-He… ahí… tu… costumbre… de culparte…, amigo m…ío… -dijo Legolas en un titánico esfuerzo.

-Shh… no hables más, sólo respóndeme si eres capaz de asegurarte a mi espalda, necesito sacarte con urgencia de aquí.

-No… Aragorn… mi gente… asístela… yo puedo que…darme aquí…

-No! Tu vida es mi prioridad, ahora sujétate de mí o lo haré yo mismo, pero no te quedarás aquí ni por un segundo más! –la voz de Aragorn no daba paso a una negativa. Ayudó a sentarse a su amigo y tomando sus brazos, los rodeó sobre su mismo cuello. Ejerciendo un poco más de fuerza se levantó y aseguró las piernas de Legolas a los lados de su cuerpo. Comenzó a correr desesperadamente, buscando uno de los compañeros de batalla que le prestara ayuda. Luego de unos minutos su liviana carga se desplomó sin energías sobre su espalda.

-No! –dijo Aragorn- no te atrevas a perder la conciencia o no volverás a despertar!

-Lo…siento…mu…cho…sueño… -Aragorn sintió la respiración irregular de Legolas en su cuello y cómo su espalda se humedecía de sangre que no era suya, sino de su amigo. Apresuró el paso y buscó desesperadamente a los demás.

* * *

><p>Pronto se encontró con los restos de la batalla. Los elfos se encontraban apilando cadáveres, preparándolos para una hoguera en un sitio despejado. Los elfos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y alarmados vieron quién era el que colgaba sin vida aparente de la espalda del montaraz: el príncipe. Aragorn se acercó a los elfos:<p>

-Necesito un fuego ahora mismo, agua limpia y hierbas –gritó- rápido!

Los elfos asintieron y comenzaron a prepararlo todo. Aragorn, fuera de sí, respiraba entrecortadamente por la adrenalina. Se volteó hacia Legolas y puso una mano sobre su mejilla para acariciarla.

-Legolas?

-Es…tel…

-Ahora más que nunca necesito que no cierres los ojos, voy a atender tus heridas como es debido.

El elfo asintió levemente.

Llevó a Legolas a un sector limpio de los restos de batalla y con la ayuda de un elfo lo tendió en el suelo. Legolas no tenía fuerzas para quejarse del dolor que lo mantenía inutilizado, se encontraba entre la oscuridad y el mundo real y las imágenes pasaban de forma rápida y borrosa, pero luchaba contra el mareo. Su cabeza ardía de tal forma que un dolor más se sumó, el de cabeza.

Aragorn deshizo urgentemente el vendaje y revisó la herida con más detenimiento esta vez que contaba con los instrumentos. Sus manos no paraban de temblar por el nerviosismo. La herida más grave había tomado un insano color púrpura. Luego de tener las manos limpias con el agua tibia que habían llevado los elfos revisó si la herida tenía restos del arma… pero se dio cuenta de que la piel de Legolas tenía temperatura. Rápidamente trasladó la palma de su mano a la frente de Legolas, quien yacía con los ojos entrecerrados y agobiados por las tinieblas que le llamaban: Estaba ardiendo.

-Veneno. –sus ojos se abrieron antes de caer en la realización de que la enorme herida también había sido inflingida con veneno y que en aquellos momentos ya estaba circulando el líquido funesto por las venas del príncipe.

Los otros elfos se sobresaltaron ante la nueva noticia.

-Debemos informar al rey Thranduil! –dijo uno de ellos.

-Deben hacerlo –dijo Aragorn sin parar de trabajar sobre la herida de Legolas, limpiándola y preparándola para poner la mezcla de hierbas- por mi parte debo llevar al príncipe con mi padre. Temo que las heridas sean muy graves y que la única forma de salvarlo sea con la ayuda del señor de Imladris.

Los elfos comprendieron. el razonamiento de Estel. Aragorn terminó de envolver las heridas de Legolas con nuevas vendas, afortunadamente el sangrado se había detenido. Puso un paño con agua fría en la frente de Legolas en un atentado de bajar la furiosa fiebre que comenzaba a trabajar sobre él. Legolas comenzó a mover violentamente la cabeza ante la expansión del dolor y Aragorn acudió en un segundo a tomar su mano.

-Resiste, amigo mío, ahora puedes cerrar tus ojos, descansa, yo te llevaré conmigo a la seguridad. –dijo Aragorn entre la desesperación.-no dejaré que mueras, ten eso muy en claro.

Legolas cerró los ojos y cayó en un sueño negro, lleno de afiebradas pesadillas.

Una vez que Aragorn consiguió un caballo y suficientes provisiones para partir con su raudo viaje, llevó nuevamente a Legolas hacia su espalda y lo aseguró en su cuello. Dos elfos irían con él para ayudarle a llevar su caballo hasta que este pudiese ser montado, fuera del Bosque Negro. La espesura de los árboles no permitía carreras a caballo. Aragorn sentía la respiración caliente de Legolas en su cuello y el sonido laborioso y rasposo de esta.

* * *

><p>-Cómo lo está llevando, Estel? –preguntó uno de los elfos.<p>

-Estoy sudando yo por la fiebre de él-respondió sombríamente Aragorn- la situación es grave y espero que lleguemos pronto a los límites del bosque para poder montar a caballo.

Los elfos intercambiaron miradas de angustia. El príncipe era amado por su gente y más amado aún por su padre. El hecho de que pudiese morir los sumía en la tristeza y el rey estaría destrozado. Luego de lo que pareció una hora, la pequeña compañía alcanzó los límites del bosque. La luz del día que ya estaba muriendo se colaba por entre los árboles. Aragorn y los acompañantes se detuvieron una vez que hubieron cruzado hacia el terreno más libre de árboles y apto para cabalgar.

-Debo revisar nuevamente las heridas, detengámonos aquí. –dijo Aragorn.

El montaraz puso en primer lugar los dedos sobre el cuello de Legolas para cerciorarse del ritmo cardiaco. Lo sobresaltó el ritmo desesperado en el que bombeaba sangre su corazón. La fiebre había ascendido un poco más. Aragorn ya no podía contener la angustia y resopló con una expresión abatida en su rostro. Los elfos observaron en silencio y comprensión. Afortunadamente las heridas habían dejado de sangrar. Legolas abrió los ojos ante el movimiento.

-Dón…de esta…mos…? –preguntó levantando sus penetrantes y grandes ojos grises hacia Aragorn.

-Estamos en las afueras del Bosque Negro, vamos en camino hacia Rivendel. –respondió el montaraz intentando sonreír de forma reaseguradora a su amigo.

-Estel… -pero Legolas no pudo continuar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar producto de la fiebre.

Aragorn se quitó rápidamente la capa y así hizo también uno de los elfos. Aragorn envolvió a su amigo de modo que este no sufriera el frío que conllevaba paradójicamente la alta temperatura de su cuerpo. Legolas poseía un cuerpo delgado y frágil a la vista, pero su fuerza natural desmentía esta apariencia delicada, acentuada por sus rasgos y el cabello de seda que caía como cascadas oscuras desde su cabeza, pero en aquellos momentos el elfo parecía la criatura más desvalida y Aragorn sentía una congoja enorme por el estado de su amigo. Debido al confort que le proporcionó el grueso abrigo en el que se encontraba envuelto Legolas se permitió entrar al mundo de los sueños.

Aragorn vio con preocupación las medias lunas oscuras que comenzaban a formarse bajo sus ojos y cómo sus mejillas se encontraban teñidas de un furioso rojo oscuro. Gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente y le quitaban vida al con anterioridad vigoroso y largo cabello del elfo. El corazón de Aragorn se quebró ante esta contemplación.

-Vamos, podrás resistir, mi amigo, una vida sin ti ya no tendría el mismo sentido de antes –le dijo mientras despejaba su cara del cabello húmedo por la fiebre- vas a sobrevivir aunque me cueste la vida. –agregó en un susurro. Los elfos observaban la escena comprendiendo la dedicación y la honestidad de la amistad que le regalaba Estel al príncipe y la pureza del corazón del montaraz.

Los fuertes brazos de Aragorn se apoyaron un tras la espalda de su amigo, y otro bajo sus piernas. Los elfos prepararon el caballo junto a las provisiones y ayudaron a Aragorn a asegurar a Legolas sobre en caballo. Aragorn saltó y se ubicó atrás de su amigo, rodeando su cintura con el brazo de forma protectora y el brazo derecho al mando de la dirección del caballo.

-Qué la luz esté contigo en estos momentos de oscuridad, Estel –se despidió uno de los elfos y luego recitó algunas palabras en el oído del caballo.

-Qué nuestro príncipe pueda volver a ver la primavera en el Bosque Negro, oh, Estel, eres nuestra esperanza… -dijo el último elfo.

-Así será.

Y golpeando suavemente al caballo, este, animado por las instrucciones dadas por el elfo, corrió hacia su destino, llevado por una rapidez como si la misma muerte se cerniera sobre sus talones… y quizás no estaba tan lejos de aquella idea…


	2. El amor hacia las hojas verdes

Capítulo dos: _El __amor __hacia __las __hojas __verdes __bajo __el __alba._

La infinita bóveda negra del cielo se cernía plácidamente sobre las montañas y los árboles. Era una noche en que el aire se desenvolvía en paz entre la hierba fresca habitual que da paso al otoño. Al darse cuenta del hermoso entorno que los rodeaba, Aragorn, nombrado Esperanza por la Alta Gente sintió su corazón empequeñecerse. En otras circunstancias, aquella sería una noche en que Legolas balancearía sus piernas sobre un árbol, contemplando las estrellas. Sus ojos, profundos como mundos misteriosos reflejarían el encanto con el que recibía el mundo verde de su patria. Pero Legolas estaba allí, temblando de fiebre, con una herida siniestra que lo atravesaba y lo arrastraba cada segundo hacia la muerte.

El caballo mantenía ahora un galope regular, llevando su preciada carga hacia el valle de Imladris como le había sido indicado por los elfos. A pesar de la fuerza de Aragorn, sobresaliente entre los demás hombres, este comenzaba a sentir el cansancio poco a poco, pero se rehusaba a darse por vencido, cada algunos minutos se inclinaba sobre su compañero para cerciorarse de que las heridas no sangraran o se hubiesen abierto debido al movimiento del caballo, por suerte, esto no había sucedido, por el contrario, Aragorn podía sentir el calor que irradiaba Legolas; la fiebre empeoraba a cada momento.

Su compañero comenzó a moverse entonces y a quejarse de una manera casi imperceptible. Aragorn se sobresaltó y acudió nuevamente a mirar a Legolas quien había abierto levemente los ojos y miraba hacia los lados desorientado.

-Amigo mío! –dijo Aragorn mientras disminuía la velocidad del caballo- qué alegría verte nuevamente despierto…

Aragorn abrió los ojos asustado y, al mismo tiempo, aliviado. Los látidos de su corazón se tranquilizaron y parecía que la tensión en el pecho le daba tregua. Legolas se encontró ante la mirada llena de ternura y fraternidad de

-Est…el…-la respuesta de Legolas fue solo un susurro en el viento. Aragorn vio cómo Legolas parecía comprender la situación en la que se encontraba. El montaraz esperó por sus siguientes palabras, tan feliz de oír la melodiosa voz de su amigo nuevamente, una voz que sin duda había extrañado y debido a su ausencia comenzaba a sentirse muy solo.

- no haz… descansado desde que salimos del bosque…? –prosiguió el elfo. Legolas cerró los ojos nuevamente, claramente afectado por emitir una oración tan larga en la condición en la que se encontraba.

Aragorn no se sobresaltó, aunque le molestaba bastante la actitud de Legolas de preocuparse por el bien de otros cuando él estaba en las puertas de la muerte y se limitó a reasegurar de forma sobreprotectora a su amigo. Luego de unos segundos le dijo al oído:

-Elfo testarudo.

Legolas emitió una pequeña risita. Aragorn vio preocupado cómo sus ojos tenían una mancha muy oscura y su piel pálida le hacía ver muy agotado. Supo que era momento de detenerse y permitir a Legolas un descanso. Detuvo al caballo y el elfo, mediante sus ojos entrecerrados por la enfermedad, le dedicó una mirada curiosa. Antes de que emitiera una palabra para protestar, Aragorn puso un dedo sobre los labios de su amigo para hacerlo callar.

-Necesitas descansar y yo necesito revisar tus heridas.

Legolas asintió e intento bajarse del caballo, luego de Aragorn. Naturalmente el _dúnadan_, lo tomó en brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-No necesitas cargarme así… es embarazoso e… indigno…

-No necesito tu opinión, Hojaverde –dijo Aragorn sin prestarle mucha atención a su petición. Aragorn no permitiría que caminara por sí mismo ni siquiera en sueños. Legolas pareció comprender y cerró sus ojos cansadamente. La fiebre le hacía arder la cabeza de dolor y los mareos iban y volvían para entregarle más miseria. Esto solo era un dolor menor, pues las heridas de su cuerpo lo mantenían inutilizado. Sabía que no podría resistir mucho más, aunque su condición innata de elfo le brindaran más fuerza y resistencia que a las demás criaturas, el daño era demasiado para manejarlo. Si estaba vivo y conciente era solo por fuerza de voluntad, y por su lazo de amistad con Aragorn.

* * *

><p>Era un buen lugar para armar un pequeño campamento. Aragorn llevó a Legolas hacia un árbol próximo a ellos y lo depositó suavemente. Se agachó al lado de su amigo y puso nuevamente la mano sobre su frente, despejando un mechón suave de cabello en el acto. Frunció el ceño al confirmar que la fiebre no hacía atentados de retirarse. Cada vez que Legolas expiraba, una pequeña nube de vapor salía de sus labios, a pesar de que estuviese bien abrigado con las capas élficas que le facilitaron.<p>

-Mi querido, Legolas –dijo Aragorn con tristeza infinita- siento mucho que aún no puedas descansar en una confortable habitación en Rivendel, pero necesito atenderte y que luego duermas unas horas para que tu fiebre baje. –Aragorn volvió a asegurar el ropaje de su amigo para asegurarse de que no sufriera más frío.

-Gracias… Estel…-Legolas le dedicó una limpia mirada, que a pesar del sufrimiento, le tendía todos los sentimientos que tenía dentro de sí al que era su mejor amigo entre los mortales y entre los primeros nacidos.

El montaraz esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nuevamente buscando líos, Legolas. –Aragorn dijo una pequeña broma para animar el cabizbajo rostro de su amigo, sumido entre el dolor y la culpa.- A veces creo que la amistad con el príncipe del Bosque Negro me llevará hacia desgracia antes de llevar a cabo cualquier destino.

Legolas levantó una ceja recordando a Aragorn a su padre Thranduil.

-El protagonista de la desdicha… fuíste tú, claramente… apestoso montaraz… -Legolas río y aquella risa fue suficiente para animar a Aragorn y volver a tener esperanzas de que todo saldría bien. Como siempre, a pesar de todos aquellos años en que había vivido con elfos, nunca había dejado de maravillarse ante la risa y los momentos en que el elfo canturreaba o se movía ágilmente. Parecía que las palabras no alcanzaban a medir la magia de la gente élfica.

Aragorn se puso de pie rápidamente a preparar un fuego y a buscar lo que necesitaba para atender a Legolas. Buscaba todo nerviosamente y sin dejar de registrar el estado de su preciado amigo a cada minuto. El príncipe del Bosque Negro parecía a cada minuto arrastrarse por la fiebre y el dolor, intentando no torcer el brazo ante la inconciencia que lo reclamaba y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por disipar en cierto grado la enfermedad.

Tal era su concentración que no reparó cuando Aragorn lo ayudó a recostarse para comenzar el tratamiento. Legolas abrió los ojos con su vista desenfocada y le sonrió a la figura en frente suyo, Aragorn tenía una expresión que demostraba claramente que era un mortal y que necesitaba también del preciado descanso. Pero no era la falta de sueño lo que tenía al _dúnadan_ en aquel estado, sino la incesante angustia e incertidumbre por el destino del hijo de Thranduil.

-Debo…decir que odio…esta posición…-dijo Legolas. Aragorn levantó las cejas y le prestó atención- pero…prefiero ser yo…a verte en este estado… -su mirada nublada por el casi delirio y las mejillas rojo oscuro enternecieron a Aragorn, quien comenzaba a sentirse impotente ante la situación.

-Shh… no hables, solo concéntrate en mantenerte despierto por unos minutos. –Aragorn puso una toalla húmeda con agua fría sobre la frente de su amigo apartó un mechón del lustroso y fino cabello de su rostro. Luego procedió a abrir la túnica y revisar los vendajes. Por fortuna la herida no se había abierto, sin embargo la piel mostraba el mismo color insano, reflejo de que el veneno se anidaba allí, amenazando de muerte al elfo. Rogó silenciosamente porque las habilidades curativas del elfo trabajaran en impedir que la herida se abriera y que se conservara como lo había hecho hasta el momento. Limpió nuevamente la piel y aplicó una mezcla de _Athelas_, luego vendó a Legolas y volvió a arroparlo. A continuación apoyó la cabeza de su amigo sobre su regazo y le dio de beber una infusión para aminorar el dolor, de la cual Legolas se quejó graciosamente del sabor.

-Siempre… me pregunto si Elrond y… tú… intentan matarme… con esas horribles infusiones… -una débil sonrisa se dibujó en sus hermosos rasgos.

Aragorn solo admiró la capacidad de su amigo de ser él mismo, aún en momentos oscuros como aquel. Luego de un momento de acariciar el rostro de Legolas y regalarle algunas palabras de consuelo, vio cómo su amigo seguía temblando a causa del frío y su preocupación siguió allí, volvió a humedecer el paño y lo colocó en la posición en la que estaba, descansando sobre la frente perlada de sudor del príncipe.

Aragorn sintió la suave mano de su amigo apretando la suya con una fuerza mínima.

-_Hannon__le_, _mellon__nin_…-le dijo Legolas con una voz rasposa- me eres…muy preciado… lo… sabes…?

-Legolas, si me dejas aquí y te rindes me romperás el corazón. –dijo Aragorn con lágrimas en los ojos que el elfo no pudo alcanzar a vislumbrar por la poca calidad de su vista- quiero que volvamos a pasear por los bosques o que te rías de mi condición precaria de _dúnadan_… o que volvamos a Rivendel y emprender aventuras… -las últimas palabras sonaron solo como quebrados susurros y fue inevitable que Legolas sintiera cómo una gota caía sobre su rostro. Alzó sus ojos y escudriñó por entre la bruma de la fiebre y vio el rostro desgastado de su amigo, el cabello castaño que se ensortijaba a medias le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, entregándole una dulzura momentánea a su curtido rostro de viajero, en sus ojos marrones solo había cabida para una protección infinita hacia su amigo y estaban llenos de misericordia y ternura.

-No llores… Es…tel… la… esperanza… no debe… derramar tristeza…

-Mi querido y testarudo elfo… eres tú el responsable de mi consternación –respondió Aragorn apenado.

-Debe…rías… descansar… -y con esas palabras Legolas se rindió ante el sueño, su mano cayó sin energía, pero Aragorn alcanzó a tomarla entre las suyas y la apretó con delicadeza en su rostro. Las manos de Legolas se sentían tan frías, como las de alguien que ha dejado la vida en el mundo. El temido guerrero ahora yacía vulnerable, su rostro caído hacia la izquierda y los ojos cerrados en dolor.

¿Era aquella una despedida? Aragorn no lo permitiría, aunque tuviese que llegar a las puertas de Mandos para traer devuelta a su amigo. Decidió acurrucarse al lado de Legolas, de forma protectora contra el frío y con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas se rindió ante el agotamiento de los últimos días. Su mente, aún después de dejar la vigilia, escuchando atentamente la respiración de Legolas.

* * *

><p><em>Un joven de ojos grises y castaños, como las profundidades de la madera, se abrieron nuevamente, rindiéndose ante la imposibilidad de conciliar el sueño. Su cabello, cortado y cuidado por el señor del los elfos de Imladris, yacía en una melena desbaratada sobre la almohada. La túnica era negra y tenía ricos adornos de plata cuyos diseños evocaban las ramas de los árboles en verano. Se posicionó sobre la cama para prepararse a salir de ella, cuando vio hacia la ventana. Un elfo de cabellos oscuros, con las piernas cruzadas y los talones sobre el marco de la ventana, se encontraba sentado. La silla levemente inclinada y los brazos cruzados, los ojos nublados, unidos entre el sueño y la vigilia común entre los elfos. El cabello azabache, reluciente como una noche llena de estrellas centelleantes y su túnica, también negra y de plateadas aplicaciones le entregaban un aire de ensueño. <em>

_Aquel elfo era el hijo del rey Thranduil. Lo había conocido hace poco en su primer viaje al Bosque Negro. Legolas era un elfo joven, su eterna apariencia era la de un hombre de veinte años, a pesar de que ya había vivido setecientos otoños bajo los árboles de Mirkwood. Estel poseía veinte y dos años, y para ese entonces ya tenía muchísima experiencia, tal como correspondía al hijo de Arathorn. Estel ya era un hombre, su cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte se adornaba con su expresión noble, proveniente de la sangre que corría por sus venas, la cual encerraba el misterioso destino de Gondor. Estel era un hombre y también un elfo, ya que había sido criado por ellos; la cercanía con la gente de Rivendel había trabajado sobre él y lo había impregnado de muchas actitudes y sabiduría que les eran innatas a los elfos. Había ciertos momentos en que Legolas, veía a Estel coronado de luz, envuelto en una magnificencia misteriosa, que quizás descansaba esperando el momento para manifestarse. Su mirada transparente y muchas veces estoica, le concedían el respeto de sus enemigos. _

_Bajo los árboles del Bosque Negro, Legolas Hojaverde se había acercado al joven hombre, intrigado por las razones de tal valor en su corazón y eternamente agradecido por la mano que le había tendido a su gente. Más tarde, Legolas había viajado a Rivendel para llevar algunas noticias de parte de su padre. Estel había recibido al elfo con calidez y le había pedido que se alojara en su alcoba, para que conversaran durante la noche sobre sus diversas aventuras. Ciertamente Legolas se había quella noche dormido contemplando el cielo, sorpresivamente relajado al escuchar los ronquidos del montaraz._

_-Estel._

_Aragorn todavía no se había dado cuenta de que miraba atentamente la escena enfrente de él cuando escuchó la voz del elfo._

_-Perdóname, mellon nin, pensé que dormías._

_-Eso intentaba. Estoy seguro de que pasarías por un orco, apestoso montaraz. Tus ronquidos despertarían a Smaug y quizás a qué otras criaturas…_

_-Por lo menos no parezco un muerto cuando duermo, tozudo elfo pretencioso._

_Estel se permitió una sonrisa. Tenía la impresión de que la amistad que comenzaba a forjar con el príncipe no sería un lazo efímero, tenía deseos de conocerle y de compartir con él alguna cacería. Legolas siempre lo escuchaba, con paciencia, en aquellos momentos en que Aragorn dejaba de ser el heredero del trono de Gondor y era un hombre normal, con un corazón vulnerable, con anhelos. Legolas siempre reía junto a su amigo y se sentía en paz, a Aragorn le gustaba escuchar la risa del elfo; siempre le venía bien en momentos difíciles o para endulzar aún más los días en que todo seguía un curso de paz. _

_-Estel –la voz del elfo lo sacó de sus cavilaciones nuevamente._

_-Oh, amigo mío, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos –Aragorn despejó su cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa al elfo._

_-Espero que no sean tribulaciones, mi querido amigo. Me ha intrigado tu dificultad para conciliar el sueño –le dijo Legolas- …tal vez tu glotonería en la cena de hoy te ha causado algún malestar? –agregó lo último con una juguetona malicia._

_-Por lo menos mi apetito es normal y no me comporto como un quisquilloso principito. –respondió Aragorn en venganza._

_-Ahá! Con que eso es lo que piensas de mí? –Legolas, en un impulso tomó una almohada y la aventó contra el rostro de Aragorn. Ambos rieron._

_-Me gustaría mostrarte, algo, amigo mío. –dijo Legolas luego de unos momentos._

_-A estas horas de la noche?_

_-Creí que tenías dificultades para dormir… -dijo Legolas levantando una ceja, gesto que, Aragorn sospechaba, había heredado de su padre._

_-Muy cierto. Bien, vamos allá –Aragorn se puso en pie y siguió a Legolas, quien saltaba ágilmente desde la ventana._

"_Orgulloso, elfo" –pensó Aragorn- como si no necesitara una escalera para descender…_

_Luego de unos minutos caminando Legolas llegó a un lugar ligeramente oculto del jardín. Un arco de enredaderas daba la bienvenida hacia un pequeño prado de flores grises, casi de plata a la luz de la luna. Los árboles que rodeaban a las flores tenían un tronco que lucían aquellos colores de las flores también, casi como una tácita predicción del Señor del Árbol Blanco en el que se convertiría años más tarde el dúnadan. Aragorn reconoció inmediatamente aquel lugar como el que más había contemplado Legolas durante los últimos días y como el que más apreciaba él cuando gustaba de pasear por las tardes. _

_Legolas le sonrió y tocó el suelo con una de sus largas manos. Aragorn pensó en cómo la apariencia y su cabello oscuro lleno de estrellas se asimilaba muchísimo a aquel jardín. Legolas cerró los ojos y las flores adquirieron un brillo de plata mucho más notorio, el aire desprendía minúsculo polvillo proveniente de los pétalos, como un polvo de diamante lanzado al aire._

_Aragorn miraba atónito, la belleza del cuadro era tal que las palabras habían huido de su boca y de su mente. La gracia que los elfos tenían con la naturaleza nunca terminaba de maravillarlo. _

_-Este es un regalo, Estel –dijo Legolas volteándose hacia él y dedicándole su mirada gris y brillante- para nombrarte amigo de los elfos del Bosque Negro._

_Aragorn abrió aún más los ojos cuando Legolas le extendió uno de sus brazos con el puño cerrado. Al abrirse reveló un delicado anillo de plata y zafiro negro, con la sencilla insigna de un árbol blanco con hojas verdes de verano. Secretamente, Legolas había pensado que el árbol era especial para el heredero de Isidur. Aragorn se quedó mudo por algunos segundos y extendió su mano para recoger el precioso anillo._

_-No sé qué decir… Legolas… esto…_

_Legolas no esperó mayor palabra y le dio un cordial abrazo a Aragorn. Este respondió el abrazo profundamente agradecido. Una vez que se separaron puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo._

_-Espero que nuestra amistad perdure hasta que mi vida se extinga en este mundo y deba partir y si los Valar lo permiten, que nuestra amistad se extienda más allá de los límites de la vida, mi buen amigo._

_-Qué la gracia de los Valar me conceda protegerte hasta que te sientes en el trono de Gondor y extiendas tu sabiduría sobre los que te necesitan, Estel._

_-Y también que me concedan protegerte a ti, Legolas. –agregó Aragorn- gracias._

_Y así, luego de aquel intercambio de palabras de bienaventuranza y promesa, contemplaron el paisaje con una muda tranquilidad, hasta que el sueño volvió a Aragorn, para deleite de este. Entre risas Legolas lo acompañó a su habitación ya que el montaraz parecía casi caer del sueño, él también se sentía agotado luego de aquel día lleno de emociones. Esta vez se recostó en su respectiva cama y con una última mirada a su amigo Estel que ya roncaba como un enano, se entregó al mundo de los sueños una vez más._

* * *

><p>Se escuchó a lo lejos un sonido ajeno a la tranquilidad de la noche. Aragorn emitió un suspiro asustado mientras volvía al mundo real y se desprendía del suave sueño que había tenido. Su mirada buscó rápidamente a Legolas y puso su mano sobre la frente del elfo. La fiebre seguía allí, pero había aminorado considerablemente. Aragorn emitió un suspiro de alivio, pero su memoria volvió a recordarle el hecho de que lo despertó un extraño sonido. Faltaban aún dos horas para el amanecer y el cielo se extendía oscuro e impasible. Aragorn se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, pero se dio cuenta unos segundos después de que Legolas lo miraba cansado e intentaba ponerse de pie también: había escuchado lo mismo que Aragorn.<p>

-No, no –Aragorn sujetó a su amigo de los hombros para devolverlo a la posición de descanso- no hagas el esfuerzo de ponerte de pie.

-Estel –la voz de Legolas se escuchaba mucho más firme que la noche anterior- escucho movimiento…

-Si hay algo acechando o no, no harás nada más que empeorar tu situación.

-Estel, no irás solo –Legolas se opuso rotundamente a Aragorn e intentó débilmente ponerse en pie.

-Por favor, Lego-!

Un grito de ira se escuchó esta vez interrumpiendo a Aragorn. Ambos compañeros miraron cómo un grupo de criaturas de Mordor se acercaban hacia ellos con una expresión de triunfo, buscando la preciada revancha por el desastre ocurrido en el Bosque Negro. Aragorn se puso frente a Legolas de forma protectora de inmediato, su espada se erguía emitiendo un brillo feroz al igual que sus ojos, serenos habitualmente, se encendían alerta, refulgiendo de odio. Los orcos, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzaron impulsados por la violenta sed de muerte.

La adrenalina del momento evitó que Aragorn se diera cuenta de que Legolas se había puesto de pie, aguantando el dolor de su pierna rota y alcanzando sus cuchillos que descansaban a un lado del lecho, haciendo uso de su fuerza sobrehumana de Primer Nacido. Una vez que Aragorn reparó en ello no hubo tiempo de hacer nada, solo de contraatacar a los orcos que atacaban desquiciadamente al dúo. La batalla los separó y el corazón de Aragorn latía con fuerza cada vez que miraba a Legolas por el rabillo del ojo; el elfo manejaba bien la situación, pero su respiración era rasposa y sus mejillas estaban teñidas con la temperatura, de sus labios salían nubes pequeñas cada vez que respiraba. La noche anterior, el _dúnadan_ no había notado la proximidad a un desnivel en el terreno que se veía ahora cómo un risco de considerable altura. Legolas, alerta, se dio cuenta y vio como los orcos llevaban a Aragorn hacia el borde de este. Se deshizo con movimientos ágiles de los orcos a los que combatía despedazando sus horribles formas con los cuchillos que magistralmente sabía utilizar, el elfo danzaba con la gracia otorgada por su raza y cada golpe era mortal. Pero su debilidad le obligó a que sus pasos se tornaran cada vez más pesados y uno de los orcos que había herido a muerte, impulsado por un último deseo de venganza le dio una certera patada en el abdomen.

Legolas vio solo rayos refulgentes y un viejo dolor que ahora lo asaltaba y lo inmovilizaba. Aragorn, que había visto la escena, emitió un grito de odio y luchó con más crueldad sobre las bestias que le intentaban arrebatar la vida. Legolas no cayó, el dolor no le impidió avanzar hasta Aragorn justo en el momento en el que el _dúnadan_, ciego por la ira calculó mal su contraataque y resbaló producto del choque de armas con uno de los orcos. El orco le dio una patada al joven hombre y Legolas vio en cámara lenta como Aragorn caía del risco, y las risas de los orcos…

-ESTEL! –su voz ronca por la enfermedad se proyectó hacia los orcos quienes fijaron los ojos en su presencia.

Legolas se lanzó, aún con pasos torpes y pesados con el único objetivo de salvar a su amigo, aunque hubiese caído hacia lo más profundo del terreno. Con una última utilización de sus energías, el elfo esquivó los pesados movimientos de los orcos y sus cuchillos bailaron, desprendiendo negra sangre de los horribles cuerpos de las criaturas.

-Legolas! –Aragorn le gritó desde el lugar en el que se mantenía sujeto en el risco- no intentes ayudarme, abrirás tu herida!- pero Aragorn no alcanzaba a notar cómo la sangre empapaba nuevamente la túnica de su preciado amigo. Legolas, sin emitir palabra tomó la mano del hombre y con fuerza que solo podría pertenecer a un elfo lo elevó a tierra firme. Aragorn, sorprendido, ayudó asegurando su mano en el borde del risco y con un último impulso del elfo, terminó de llegar sano y salvo a la cima.

Una vez arriba volvió a recuperar el aliento y vio a Legolas de pie, mirándolo con pavor, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que casi había perdido para siempre a su querido amigo.

-Estel… me alegro… -dijo mientras caminaba cojeando y mareado hacia Aragorn, este se dio cuenta a tiempo y alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que cayera a tierra.

-Oh, _mellon__nin_… gracias… pero… tu herida ha vuelto a abrirse! –dijo Aragorn con un temor tembloroso en la voz.

Legolas no respondió.

-Legolas…!

Rápidamente Aragorn puso su mano en el cuello de su amigo que ahora yacía con peso muerto sobre su regazo, su largo cabello se extendía por la tierra enredándose en sí mismo mientras que un pozo de sangre comenzaba a formarse bajo su cuerpo. Aragorn encontró su débil pulso y el miedo terminó de controlarlo. Desesperado puso sus manos en la herida para que dejara de sangrar, el elfo ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Legolas, resiste aquí, te vendaré de inmediato –Aragorn corrió hacia su bolso y en un segundo estuvo de vuelta, abrió la túnica de su amigo y limpió la herida que fluía libremente dentro de la corriente de sangre y la vendo con fuerza. Legolas estaba pálido de muerte y la fiebre se había apoderado de él como una venganza. Aragorn corrió hacia el caballo y puso todo para emprender el viaje más fugaz a Rivendel que pudiese emprender. Abrigó a Legolas y lo tomo en brazos para posicionarlo sobre el caballo. Unos minutos después Harvke, galopaba a toda velocidad hacia el valle de Imladris.

* * *

><p>Legolas solo sentía como el dolor y el vértigo eran lo único que podía sentir y pensar. El mundo exterior no parecía existir, solo ese mundo de agonía, cada vez más oscuro que intentaba tragárselo. Si pudo salvar a Estel fue gracias a la fuerza de su promesa, de que lo protegería no importando qué, hasta que su amigo reclamara lo que le pertenecía en las tierras del norte. Pero ahora parecía que no iba a lograrlo. Allá, afuera de aquel mundo de dolor y muerte, el alba había llegado y Aragorn solo tenía en mente el reunirse con su padre, aunque tuviese que forzar la situación a límites sobrehumanos.<p>

Su compañero estaba ardiendo y su respiración era lenta y rasposa. La sangre no había dejado de fluir y la mano con la que lo sujetaba estaba empapada en sangre, así como su propia ropa. Legolas deliraba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, gotas de sudor caían libremente por su suave rostro. Aragorn sentía como desesperadas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, no queriendo pensar en que Legolas lo había salvado, sacrificando sus últimas fuerzas…

-No te mueras, Legolas, no te des por vencido, ya casi llegamos… -le susurró con su voz quebrada. Legolas ya no respondía, solo emitía quejidos de dolor casi inaudibles y su respiración se tornaba más y más pesada… Como un regalo de los Valar, Rivendel se volvió visible. Aragorn apresuró aún más al caballo, que ya resoplaba por el esfuerzo.

El valle estaba cada vez más cerca, Harvke parecía a punto de desfallecer. Aragorn no podía dejar que parase a recuperar el aliento y no aminoraba el paso, hasta que el caballo se desplomó enredándose en sus propias piernas…

Aragorn cubrió a su amigo con los brazos para protegerlo del golpe, cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Por suerte Legolas no había tocado el piso con el impacto, pero el caballo estaba en sus últimos momentos. Aragorn se dio cuenta de esto y agradeció a la noble bestia, sin tener tiempo para culparse por su sacrificio o tomar atención al dolor que comenzó a expandirse por su espalda. Tomó a Legolas en los brazos y corrió con él el breve tramo que quedaba…

* * *

><p>Un hombre de amplia frente que solo albergaba sabiduría y experiencia de sus años impercederos, miraba hacia el horizonte. Su cabello era negro y exhibía largas trenzas que delicadas jugaban con el viento. Sus ojos albergaban la nobleza que solo era posible en los grandes señores de antaño. Lord Elrond vio desde el balcón de su casa cómo una figura corría rápidamente, acercándose cada vez más. Por los gritos desesperados que emitía supo que era su hijo adoptivo Estel… y que una tragedia había sucedido… Corrió y sus ropajes se movieron pesadamente, acercándose a recibir al que era su hijo.<p>

-Elladan! Elrohir!

Sus hijos, dos elfos gemelos de tez de marfil al igual que la de su padre, esbeltos y altos, con la cabeza coronada de cabello azabache salieron al encuentro de su padre. Comprendían que había sucedido algo y le siguieron.

-ADAR! ADAR! –Aragorn resoplaba por el esfuerzo. Su túnica se encontraba ahora empapada en la sangre del elfo que llevaba sobre sus brazos. El joven príncipe del Bosque Negro estaba pálido, como si la muerte ya lo hubiese reclamado.

Elrond le salió a su encuentro, su impresión fue muy grande y muy triste al mismo tiempo al ver la escena. La sangre de Legolas caía al piso en gotas que le arrebataban segundo a segundo la vida.

-Llévalo adentro, Estel.

Aragorn, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas secas y otras que seguían apareciendo corrió sin más preámbulo hacia la casa de su padre. La cabeza de Legolas caída hacia atrás, y su cabello negro manchado de escarlata…

* * *

><p>Aragorn depositó a Legolas en una de las suaves camas de la casa de Elrond.<p>

-Oh, padre, por favor, sálvalo! –Aragorn parecía fuera de sí, para preocupación de Lord Elrond, pero lo tranquilizó el hecho de que no tuviera ninguna herida más que una que ya se había cerrado en la frente. El señor de los elfos de Imladris preparó todo con la ayuda de sus hijos, Elladan y Elrohir, mientras Aragorn le brindaba palabras aseguradoras a su amigo, tomando su inerte mano de la que se drenaba la vida a cada momento. Legolas ya no deliraba, solo yacía allí, con los pies en el umbral de la muerte, sus mejillas ya no eran rojas, sino pálidas…

Aragorn acarició el rostro suave de su eterno amigo, mientras que en el resto del mundo su padre parecía moverse en otra velocidad, en otro mundo, mientras que en el mundo en el que él estaba viviendo en aquel momento, solo existía la angustia, la expectación…

* * *

><p>Lord Elrond se limpiaba las manos en una fuente de tallados élficos. Detrás de él había un joven cuyo mar de cabellos negros se extendían sobre la cama como una interminable noche. Los ojos cerrados albergaban largas pestañas negras que le brindaban inocencia a su desvalida expresión. Sobre su mano se apoyaba la joven y rasposa mano del heredero de Isidur, con la mirada absorta, concentrado en cada momento, asegurándose de que el corazón de su amigo seguía latiendo, débil, pero latiendo.<p>

Cuando el Señor de los Elfos de Imladris contempló la escena, vio la realeza de Aragorn. Su cabello oscuro estaba coronado por las estrellas que relucían en la ventana, y su rostro atribulado encerraba la magnanimidad y nobleza de los antiguos reyes. Su corazón era tal, que la empatía por quién atesoraba en amistad le llevaba hacia la incondicionalidad para con el elfo que yacía herido en el lecho. Elrond decidió marcharse; el futuro del amado elfo, tanto por él como por la gente que le conocía, dependía de la fuerza de su espíritu. Él ya había hecho todo lo que era posible. Aunque Lord Elrond sabía, dentro de su antigua y milenaria sabiduría, que la historia tendría un buen final. Solo bastaba esperar…

Cerró la puerta observando nuevamente a Estel, quién le dedicaba invisibles palabras de consuelo a su amigo. Palabras que le llevaban promesas de amistad imperecederas, viajes en compañía de días iluminados por el sol, agradecimientos y recuerdos. Ruegos de que el elfo abriera pronto los ojos y todo quedara atrás como una sencilla anécdota.

-_No __me __dejes __aquí, __Legolas__… __cumple __tu __promesa_ –le pareció oír a Elrond antes de cerrar la puerta. La voz teñida de angustia, casi a punto de quebrarse.

* * *

><p>-Así que, señor elfo –comentó Gimli- haz tenido grandes aventuras con el señor heredero de las tierras del norte. Hay que ver, dos figuras relevantes en una aventura tan bochornosa.<p>

Legolas emitió su risa melodiosa, característica de él. Aragorn tenía en su semblante, el recuerdo doloroso de las horas que pasaron aquella noche. Agradeció internamente a los Valar que su amigo elfo hubiese pasado por aquella terrible prueba y estuviese allí, acompañándolo antes de la batalla que se aproximaba en Gondor.

-Bastante preocupados hemos tenido que estar por el estado de tu cabeza, señor enano. Ha de haber sido un buen golpe ese que te dieron en la batalla. –dijo Legolas inocentemente.

Gimli hizo el ademán de ponerse de pie a reclamar venganza sobre las atrevidas palabras del elfo, sin dejar notar lo divertido que estaba. Pero el dolor del golpe le provocó un mareo. Legolas, sin pensarlo dos veces lo sujetó y lo volvió a su lugar.

-Gimli hijo de Gloin; claramente no podrás contar tantas aventuras como las del montaraz y el elfo si sigues haciendo gala de tu testarudez.

-Fue solo un rasguño, por lo cuentas aquella vez recibiste una buena paliza de parte de un puñado de orcos… -dijo Gimli riendo secretamente. Legolas río también, dejando a los demás disfrutar de aquella risa tan pura y clara.

Aragorn admiraba nuevamente a su amigo, quien había entablado una entrañable amistad con un enano, hecho que tenía que quedar registrado en canciones, luego de una larga enemistad, dos criaturas tan opuestas habían forjado un lazo que no podría romperse en ningún momento de sus vidas. Gimli atesoraba a Legolas por la paz que este llevaba hacia los corazones de sus amigos y Legolas se maravillaba de Gimli aprendiendo de la fuerza, irreverencia y humor del enano, así como también de su apasionamiento por el trabajo de la piedra. Aragorn se había encontrado con la pasión con la que sus amigos se entregaban a lograr la llegada del rey de Gondor al trono, su apoyo era incondicional y el amor que le regalaban era digno de una amistad pura entre tres razas de la Tierra Media tan distintas entre sí.

-Bien, supongo que querrán seguir contando la hazaña de los dos amigos, no me gustaría quedar sin saber cómo maniobró el elfo para salvar su pellejo.

Los tres amigos rieron nuevamente y Aragorn prosiguió el relato, junto a las llamas de la hoguera dispuesta sobre el que había sido el campo de batalla del Abismo de Helm, rememorando un recuerdo angustiante, pero con un buen final…

* * *

><p>Legolas sintió cómo el aire entraba ahora libremente por sus pulmones trayendo consigo el aroma fresco de hierbas. Dos manos se posicionaron luego en las mejillas que la fiebre había abandonado.<p>

-Creo… creo que por fin despertará! –dijo una voz conocida.

El elfo sintió como su mano era suavemente acariciada por unas manos rasposas y confortables mientras sentía palabras que lo incitaban a abrir los ojos, a volver al mundo real. Entre sus largas pestañas comenzó a colarse la bondad de la luz del sol, _ella_, para los de su raza.

-Legolas, Legolas! –la voz de Estel guardaba una sonrisa cargada de lágrimas y antes de que pudiese ajustar su vista un mar de cabello castaño bloqueó la luz del sol y unos brazos fuertes lo rodeaban. Legolas sintió una sensación de humedad en el hueco del cuello en el que se ocultaba el rostro y escuchó palabras desesperadas de alegría. Apoyó sus cansadas manos sobre la espalda de la criatura que se había lanzado sobre él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Se ha ido el veneno de tu cuerpo? Sientes dolor? –Estel era una ola de preguntas que atentaban a extraer información sobre el estado de su amigo.

-Tranquilo, Estel! –escuchó la voz de quién había estado sujetando su rostro y impregnando su organismo de la frescura de las hierbas curativas- sus heridas aún no han sanado!

Aragorn se despegó súbitamente de su amigo consternado.

-L-lo siento! Legolas, no querí-

-Shh, Estel –Legolas puso sus dedos sobre la boca de Aragorn- no necesitas disculparte.

Aragorn tomó la mano entre las suyas y agradeció internamente por la oportunidad de escuchar otra vez la voz de su amigo, que se sentía mucho más resuelta que aquellos días pasados en que no podía articular palabra o estuvo inconciente.

-Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí? –le preguntó su amigo.

Aragorn contó la historia desde el último ataque de los orcos y Elrond interrumpió para contarle cómo Aragorn había cubierto el último tramo corriendo con él entre sus brazos. Legolas se sintió profundamente atribulado por la pérdida de la montura, pero Aragorn volvió a recordarle que había sucedido todo para que él pudiese vivir y ver nuevamente la luz del sol junto a quienes le aman.

-Estel, cómo ha ido la situación de los orcos… han sufrido mayores ataques? –preguntó Legolas sombriamente, temiendo por la situación de su gente.

-Hemos confirmado que aún hay grupos de orcos que han sido disueltos de sus formaciones más grandes en el ataque en el Bosque Negro. Nuestra gente le sigue el paso y los ha exterminado, de modo que ya no existe mayor riesgo ni para el Bosque Negro, ni para Imladris.

-No sabes cómo aquellas palabras iluminan mi corazón, Estel. –Aragorn le tendió una cálida sonrisa en la que sus ojos profundos brillaron de la alegría que sentía con la vuelta de su amigo. Luego de unos momentos Legolas agregó:

-Mi padre… sabe que ya no corro peligro? Temo que la desesperación lo haga realizar una locura.

-Hemos extendido la noticia de tu llegada a Rivendel y de los detalles ocurridos. Hoy haremos envío de un mensaje para dar cuenta de que haz recobrado la conciencia. –le informó Aragorn.

-Lo siento, Legolas, pero ya que conozco al viejo rey Thranduil, vendrá a más tardar mañana a ver a su preciado hijo. De eso estoy seguro… -agregó Elrond.

Legolas resopló humorísticamente, pero Aragorn notó señales de cansancio en el elfo.

-Basta de charlas, debes volver a dormir nuevamente –Aragorn puso una mano en su frente para reasegurarse de la temperatura de Legolas (reflejo que había surgido como un vestigio de los últimos días). El elfo cerró los ojos bajo el tierno toque de su amigo y entró al mundo del sueño reparador.

* * *

><p>Un día más tarde Thranduil, haciendo eco con su poderosa y majestuosa voz intimidaba a todos los habitantes de Imladris, el nombre de su hijo retumbaba en la casa de Elrond mientras preguntaba "cordialmente" a los curanderos dónde estaba ubicado. Elrond le salió al encuentro y movió la cabeza.<p>

-Querido, Thranduil… tu hijo se encuentra bien… acompáñame a su habitación.

Thranduil como siempre asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar por la tranquilidad y la confianza que sentía en su viejo amigo. Cuando Elrond abrió la puerta, una cálida escena se dejó a sus ojos: la luz del sol de otoño se colaba por entre las hermosas ventanas de la casa de Lord Elrond. El joven Estel mostraba sus blancos dientes en una sonrisa correspondida por su hijo. El montaraz tenía entre sus manos la mano de Legolas, que no había dejado desde que vigilaba su sueño. El cabello de ambos flotaba al viento y parecía que el mundo se había detenido en su pequeño mundo. Antes de correr hacia su hijo y acariciar devotamente sus cabellos y asegurarse de que estaba a salvo, Thranduil se quedó anonadado por aquel momento, maravillado nuevamente por la amistad que se prodigaban aquellos dos jóvenes, tan diferentes entre sí, pero con un lazo que seguiría hasta conquistar batallas con el enemigo más poderoso. La amistad de Estel y Legolas.

* * *

><p>Durante el resto de los días volvió a escucharse en Imladris las risas del mortal y el elfo. El canturreo de Legolas se extendía en agradables murmullos entre el salón y los jardines de Lord Elrond, acompañado por Aragorn y su porte noble, su risa profunda y potente. En aquellos días en que la sombra del anillo aún no se apoderaba del cielo de Arda y había espacio para las aventuras del montaraz y el elfo.<p>

* * *

><p>-Una historia digna de ser cantada por Enanos de la Montaña, sin duda: "el montaraz que cargó al derrotado elfo luego de que su caballo cayera desplomado por el esfuerzo.", sin duda, una leyenda que ha de extenderse.<p>

-Así también como los cantos deben contar la historia del enano que conquistó el Abismo de Helm y que cayó luego por golpearse la cabeza al tropezar con su barba. –respondió Legolas triunfante.

-Ay, mi buen elfo, me temo que entonces nos hemos de olvidar de las hazañas y los cantos y hasta de las historias que comenzaron en desdicha y terminaron en paseos por los jardines de Imladris.

-Una buena historia, sin duda, y hay bastante más que decir que no ha sido dicho aún –agregó Aragon- pero creo que es momento de que el montaraz tome un merecido descanso. Ustedes trabajan en mi psique convenciéndome de que los mataré algún día por sus eternas discusiones.

Legolas y Gimli rieron a carcajadas, pero el enano vio interrumpida su risa a causa del dolor de la herida. Legolas le recordó que era tiempo de descansar y Gimli se retiró quejándose sobre lo entrometidos que eran los elfos creyendo que sabían todo lo que había que saber sobre enanos. Legolas se río secretamente y miró a Aragorn.

-El cansancio ha llegado al límite para ti, mi buen amigo, yo haré la primera guardia.

-Te agradezco mucho, _mellon__nin_. –Aragorn le extendió una cálida sonrisa.- pero asegúrate de que me despertarás cuando sea mi turno.

-No dudes de mí, amigo mío –por supuesto Legolas no iba a despertar a Aragorn, ya que él no se sentía cansado y sus amigos necesitaban el preciado sueño más de lo que él lo necesitaba.

-Sé lo que estás pensando, Legolas –le advirtió Aragorn desde su posición en el suelo del campamento- pero mis instintos de montaraz me harán despertar de todos modos. Creo que ya hemos hablado de no poner a los demás primero que uno.

-Ya veo, señor montaraz, me olvidaba de aquellas prodigiosas características. –le dijo Legolas divertido.

-Testarudo elfo.

-Apestoso montaraz.

Aragorn miró su mano antes de dormir, el anillo que era símbolo de amistad entre el rey de Gondor y el príncipe del Bosque Negro brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la luna. Más allá, una figura esbelta de largos cabellos negros se paseaba de allí a allá canturreando en su propia lengua, con una voz que pronto lo indujo a un profundo sueño. Un sueño de anteriores tiempos, en que un montaraz paseaba por Rivendel forjando una eterna amistad con un elfo del Bosque Negro.


End file.
